


Undisclosed love

by puppybusby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each member found out of Skye and Simmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed love

Naturally Fitz was the first to notice a change, there had always been a buzz in the air when Simmons and Skye occupied a space, a level of understanding between the two. In recent weeks it had changed, the air was almost electric whenever they were within a few feet of each other. His suspicions had only been confirmed when a series of smaller events occurred over the course of a few days. It was little things, the fluidity of movement between the pair whenever they were working in close proximity, they were in sync, Skye would move out of the way or hand Simmons whatever she needed before she had even asked. It was the smiles that belonged to them, and only them. Shared when nobody else appeared to be watching. The clincher had been on one particular moment, Fitz had looked up to see Simmons, focussed on whatever was on the other end of her microscope, but that wasn't what he was looking at, it was the faint mark on her neck that drew his attention, he watched as she tensed, knowing eyes were on her, their eyes met and Fitz smiled, trying to convey to her that he knew, that it was okay, that he would keep it secret for as long as she needed. Simmons returned the smile and turned her attention back to the mircoscope, pausing only to pull her collar up, hiding the offending mark from any other prying eyes.

Simmons never did speak to Fitz about it, she didn't have to, he could read her and she knew it. It had become an unspoken agreement, a subject that wouldn't be breeched until the right time, when she was ready. Simmons knew that he would support and love her regardless and that was all that was needed.

 

Ward had been the next to know, it had been an easy mission. Child’s play really, escort Simmons to the scene, cover her while she collected samples and get back to the bus. Easy. Skye had come with them, she needed to get more field experience.  
Naturally things had gone horribly wrong, collecting the samples had been easy, it had been the journey back to the van that May was waiting in that had been the problem. Gunfire had rang out almost instantaneously, from the corner of his eye he saw Skye rather forcefully shove Simmons behind some cover before following suit.   
They had gotten separated, Ward had cursed to himself, the enemy had pushed between them and driven a wedge, seeing no other choice he called May in for backup, Skye and Simmons were nowhere to be seen but they kept in contact via comm.  
It had taken a while but the enemies had retreated to regroup. May had sprinted back to the van to bring it to their location, Simmons had come over the comm to talk them through their location and to break the news that Skye was injured, nothing life threatening- some cuts and bruises and a bullet graze. Still, Ward had sprinted to their location as soon as he knew.   
Once May had picked them up and were all securely sat in the back and Ward had the distinct feeling he was intruding on what was a sincerely raw moment.

“You didn't have to do that?” Simmons had whispered, still observing the graze on Skye's right arm  
“What? Protect you?” Skye asked, she was met with a hum “Of course I’m going to protect you”  
“I can take care of myself Skye” Simmons had replied, she didn't sound angry, she sounded concerned. Worried.  
“That doesn't matter, just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean I don't have to.” Skye had replied, her voice equally as hushed. Ward had turned away at this point, attempting to focus on the road ahead.  
“You scared me” Simmons confessed “I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you” she added. Ward looked to the rear mirror and saw Skye glance towards him and May before pressing a kiss to Simmons' forehead. He wasn't sure how May had distanced herself from the conversation, he had attempted to follow in her example but he had no road to focus on, he was significantly closer to the pair than May.   
They had held hands for the rest of the journey, Ward didn't feel the need to address the issue. So long as they were safe, it was fine  
  
May had known from the moment she saw the two girls that they would end up together, it was one of those inevitable events. There was just a compatibility between them that didn't compare.   
She had seen them talking in hushed whispers at the back of the van, but they had just been in an intense situation, as far as May knew at that time they were consoling one another after fighting side by side.   
It wasn't until two days later when she began to see the extent of their relationship.   
Skye had been training, eager to get back on her feet despite Ward telling her to take it easy, to compensate for this Skye had switched up her schedule, opting to train later on in the evening as opposed to early morning. Skye had been taking out her aggressions on a punching bag when May walked in, Skye had shot her a quick grin before turning back to her assault, the tank top she was wearing revealed the extent of her injuries, bruises dominated her body, split knuckles, a bandage wrapped securely around her bicep, (courtesy of one Jemma Simmons no doubt), a split lip and a rough looking bump on her forehead. In short, she looked like shit, but that bubbly personality seemed to persevere amongst the plethora of injuries.   
May turned her attention to her own workout routine, and the pair trained in silence, the sounds of fists meeting leather, each hit from the two women hitting precisely.   
They continued like this for a while when a mismatched sound hit leather.   
“Fuck”  
May flinched inwardly, she knew that sound. She turned to Skye only to have her suspicions confirmed, the younger girl was clutching her left hand with a pathetic look on her face. May crossed the room and pulled an ice pack from the cooler they had began to keep and handed it to Skye  
“Don't apply too much pressure” She had stated, before Skye could reply, Simmons chose that moment to walk in, her smile was replaced with a frown immediately and crossed the room, taking Skye's hand in her own, knocking the ice pack to the ground. Slowly she unwrapped the hand and studied the hand for a few minutes in complete silence. When her eyes finally met Skye's her expression softened considerably and May _heard_ Skye let out a long breath, as though she had been terrified that the scientist was going to be angry   
“I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I?” Simmons finally said softly, bending down to pick up the ice pack and holding it against Skye's hand.   
“What did I do?” Skye asked with a pout  
“You wrapped them too tight, it was a ticking time bomb- it's nothing serious but you might want to take it easy on the bag for a week or so” Simmons replied, eliciting a miserable groan from Skye, who then sat on the floor, crossing her legs. Simmons who was still holding the icepack and Skye's hand stared down at her for a moment before shrugging and joining the hacker on the ground.  
When May realised they had no intention of moving she decided to pack it in for a while, if needed she would return later.   
As she crossed the room and excited the gym she heard Simmons laugh   
“You're such an idiot” she sighed  
“I'm _your_ idiot” Skye clarified and May can hear that damn smirk from here  
  
  
Why and how Coulson was the last to know he would never understand. The only reason he found out was because he had been sat in the room with the security cameras, it was a quiet place to think.   
After Skye had taken on the punching bag and lost, she had spent more time in the lab than usual, that wasn't that odd. Coulson had noticed that she spent most of her time there anyway. If she wasn't there she was in the living room tapping away at that laptop of hers, frowning occasionally when she forgot about her injured hand.  
A day or so passed and Coulson saw that Skye and Simmons were in the lab, Skye sitting on the table. Simmons was unwrapping the bandage of Skye's right arm. Smiling to herself upon seeing it healing nicely. Skye said something to Simmons, grinning when she blushed.  
A moment passed and Simmons pressed a kiss to the injury before turning away, Skye looked thoroughly pleased with herself.  
 _Well, that was different_  
Coulson brushed it off however.  
It was the next day that everything changed. Coulson had opted to eat lunch in the security room as he flicked through the pile of paperwork his team had filled out- a major downside to the job (only second in line to dying) when he took a chance look up towards the monitors.   
He watched as Skye and Simmons were walking towards one another in a corridor, Skye had said something and he had watched as Simmons grinned in response. Skye pulled Simmons into the shadows and stole a kiss, Coulson looked away as the kiss then turned into a make out session, feeling as though he was invading their privacy, which in itself was ridiculous considering the fact he was in a security room. It wasn't exactly his fault they were making out in front of a camera.   
The next time he looked up they had parted ways, both with a smile fixed on their face.   
For the rest of the week he watched as they met in the same hallway and stole kisses in the darkness.   
  
On one particular day Skye had caught up to him as he walked the halls  
“Where do you disappear everyday?” She asked  
“Somewhere quiet” Coulson had replied, Skye fell silent and studied him, her face set in a straight line. “It's amazing what you can hide in the darkness isn't it?” he added, trying not to grin as Skye took the words in an tensed, fully understanding the context of what he had said. Her face became that of concealed panic, Coulson had felt a pang of guilt at that and grinned, as if to tell her that It was okay. When Skye didn't seem to understand he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she had grinned at that.   
He turned off the monitor that was connected to the camera in that hallway that day.   
  
Nobody knows the exact day, the exact moment in which what everybody knew was going on was laid before them, it just seemed to happen overnight, Skye and Simmons were open about it, they never talked about but the PDA was there, no longer did they rely on lingering touches when in public or stealing kisses.   
They never talked about it, the entire team never voiced concern or any negative feelings, it was an easy transition, Fitz would later explain that everybody had found out over the course of the past few months and therefore had already come to terms with it, one night Skye had asked Coulson why this was and he had simply replied  
“If you find love you have to hold on to it, you never know what might happen tomorrow” 

**Author's Note:**

> They all ship Skimmons.That is all


End file.
